Starstruck
by little-miss-gigglez
Summary: She is Japan's sexiest model. She's popular, famous, beautiful and... Hinatas sister. What happens when Hinata is forced to "be" Hanabi at Hanabi's old modeling school? Will Hanabi's old friends and rivals see through her disguise? SasuHina
1. Introduction: Spotlight

_**Introduction**_

**Spotlight**

"And we will find our way there  
live like delicates  
before we go you'll know  
_the spotlight lives in all of us."_

- Breathe Carolina

* * *

"Like, oh my god!"

Hinata turned her head to check out what all the fuss was about. A large group of girls were crowded around the dairy's window outside, gushing over something. The Hyuuga sighed and closed the kitchen curtains. "I don't even wanna know," she thought, dryly.

"Hinata, what're you doing?"

Said girl turned from the window to see her chocolate haired, emerald-eyed best-friend staring at her curiously from the door. "Oh! Kyoumi-chan! I needed something to drink and I was just about to head back." She replied, as she put down the empty glass and walked toward the door, "G-Gomenasai!"

The other girl just smiled, "it's fine, Hinata. Should we head back?"

"H-hai."

The pair headed through the Hyuuga compound toward Hinata's bedroom. To Her surprise, however, her other friends Rikku and Sanako were not gossiping as they usually would. Today, it seemed, they were clumped on the floor, going crazy over some magazine.

"Hey guys," Hinata smiled, "w-what yah looking at?"

"Goss on like the biggest star of all time," Sanako gushed, eyes shining.

The other girl nodded excitedly as she gazed up at the Hyuuga, "Yeah, like totally," she agreed, "wanna see?"

"Biggest star?" Hinata questioned, staring at them innocently, "what do you mean?"

All of a sudden, all eyes were on her in a rather incredulous stare. Hinata looked back confused. She didn't think she said anything funny.

"You don't know?" they asked incredulously.

Hinata just shook her head.

"Oh my god!" Sanako squealed and clapped her hands together, "It's in Gloss magazine, the newest edition!"

"Ay?"

"Yah know, gloss!" Rikku flailed her arms wildly. Her cheeks were flustered as she shoved the magazine in her face. "See?"

"Gloss magazine, 50 hottest models in Asia?" Hinata read the cover aloud. Her brows furrowed slightly as she turned to face her friends, "come to think of it," she said, referring to the girls outside the dairy, "I think I saw Mika Leah looking at that…"

"Well, duh. Who _isn't_?"

"Um..." Hinata shyly adverted her gaze away from the hyper Sanako. She was about to say she hadn't when a screech came from over her shoulder.

"Oh my god!" Kyoumi exclaimed, "Hyuuga Hanabi's number one!"

CRASH.

The other three turned to see the young Hyuuga staring at them wide-eyed, the magazine at her feet. She froze instantly when she heard the name and didn't even notice Kyoumi jumping up and down.

"Sorry… my bad." Kyoumi apologized.

"S'Okay." Hinata said stiffly, shakily picking it up and handing it back to Rikku.

It didn't take long before Kyoumi could no longer contain herself, as her face lit up and she let out another squeal, "Oh my god! She's number one!" She gushed, "I can't believe she's number one!"

"Of course she's number one, she's the best!" Sanako butted in, in a matter-of-factly manner. She took the magazine from Rikku and flicked it open to where an image of Hyuuga Hanabi was, "I mean, look at her!"

2 whole pages were dedicated solely to her, whilst the others shared 3 to a sheet. On the first page, Hanabi was in a marine ball-gown. The sparkly material trailed far behind her, and she looked so damn glamorous. Her lips parted into innocence, yet her chocolate eyes held an endearing look. The devil's angel, as only she could be. Her slim fatigue and waterfall tresses enticed jealousy. Her full hips could capture any man. The picture was in dark light, yet oh-so-captivating.

She was all-round stunning.

The second page held 2 smaller pictures. In one she was draped across a sofa. She was dressed in a school uniform, eating a cupcake. The last she was in skater clothes, lips curved in a playful smirk, a skateboard propped under her arm. And above all 3 photos, read "Hyuuga Hanabi" in swirled, lilac print.

Hinata could only gape. Her sister had grown into quite the lady, since she had last remembered. She had grown so much since she started modeling. Hinata remembers feeling doubtful at that time, but Hanabi had insisted this was her dream. 3 months later, Temari, her manager, brought her abroad.

"At the age of 16, this super model from Konoha continues to top the nation as Hong Kong's leading "it" girl" Sanako read aloud, "with looks to kill, a curvy figure and spicy personality, she has men drooling at her feet. She can make anybody faint with no effort at all."

Rikku took the magazine and continued to read; "The supermodel has recently been modeling in Suna, with plans of competing in world's competition in December. The real deal! She's a mesmerizing face with even more talent. All good things wrapped into one."

"I heard she's dating Kankuro, the rock star?" Kyoumi questioned.

"Nah, they broke up. She's single now, though with more admirers than ever." Sanako answered, remembering what she heard from Star-T.V, "Lucky girl."

"That's good. They didn't look that great together," Rikku shrugged, "I think she could- Hey Hinata, is something wrong?"

The girls turned to see the young Hyuuga gazing at the floor. A click in front of her face brought Hinata back from her thoughts. "Hm?"

"You feeling alright?" Kyoumi placed a hand on her forehead, "You're really quiet."

"G-Gomenasai!" Hinata laughed nervously, waving her arms in front of her, "I'm fine, really! Just uh… I um… really need to go to the bathroom!"

Hinata swiftly stood up and ran out of the room before the others could stop her. The others looked at each other with concern, before tilting their heads.

"Does needing to "go" make you space out?" Rikku asked the other two. Kyoumi shrugged, "apparently so…"

* * *

In the bathroom, Hyuuga Hinata wearily leaned over a sink of water. The fact was, none of them knew that Hinata and Hanabi were sisters, only they, their father and her two managers. They had all agreed that the spotlight was for Hanabi only, and Hinata would be kept as far from it as possible, a decision that the older Hyuuga had quite happily expected.

Splashing her face with water, Hinata turned to the reflection looking sadly back at her.

Against her sister, she stood nothing, nothing at all.

How could she ever admit to being related?

* * *

**Suna.**

"Hanabi-chaaaaan!"

Said lady glanced before her to see a swarm of screaming fans jumping up and down with obvious enthusiasm. A small nod from her only encouraged them more.

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Can I have a piece of your hair?"

"Sleep with me!"

"Can I take a picture with you!"

Hanabi shook her head and couldn't help but chuckle as she walked. The mob of screaming girls and boys were being held back expectantly by her 4, yes 4, noble bodyguards, hand selected of course. Hanabi smiled glamorously as she signed a couple of photos. A few girls fainted, a few boys screamed but hey, that's life, they'd come 'round in a moment.

"People, people! I'd sign you all personally but I'm afraid I'm short of time!" Hanabi announced over the noise.

Blowing one last kiss, she resurrected her smile and proceeded toward her Limo. Her older, brunette secretary appeared at her side but a moment after.

"Miss, you have an appointment at the Crystal-glass Palace in exactly 62 minutes." No need for greetings, she had always known she wanted facts.

"Reschedule it." Hanabi answered.

The lady nodded and scribbled something furiously in her notebook.

"And today's request…"

"Deny."

More scribbling.

"And the meeting with Mademoiselle Laetitia…"

The superstar waved a hand halfheartedly before placing a foot through the door. She really didn't feel like dealing with this, especially not today.

"Cancel all appointments. I'm really not in the mood."

"Wakarimashita." (sp?)

The brunette bowed deeply before rushing off to make the calls. Hanabi couldn't help but sigh as she closed the door behind her. Stupid employees. She hated them all.

"Yah know, the woman's just doing her job."

Hanabi rolled her eyes and bitterly turned toward the familiar lady seated beside her. The young blonde was piled in a heap of paperwork and was rapidly succeeding in completing it. Hanabi shook her head and decided best to ignore this statement. She didn't think upper cutting her top employee was the wisest thing to do.

She cleared her throat.

"What was it you needed to tell me, Temari?"

The lady looked up and pushed her spectacles further up her nose. She placed a copy of Gloss Magazine in Hanabi's lap.

"Not bad. A year abroad and you're already number one. Good, huh?"

"Not good." Hanabi answered bluntly, "where is Kabuto?"

Kabuto originally managed Hanabi, but as she began modeling in Suna, it was soon decided that Subaku no Temari took over, as he wanted to take care of her publicity, anyway.

"In Konoha, handling publicity business, why?"

Hanabi narrowed her eyes. "He made me sound like a Barbie."

"Barbie, yes, " Temari agreed, "but one of a kind. The one everyone will fight over just for a strand of hair"

"Don't go there." Hanabi glowered, "I've had enough mental fans trying to yank out my hair, thank you very much."

Temari just chuckled causing the Hyuuga to growl.

"I'm serious!" she hissed, "And anyway, what the hell was Kabuto thinking?"

"Pardon me?"

"Announcing that I'm going to World's! Has he lost his mind?" She waved the magazine frantically about and threw it on the car floor. Making her sound fake was bad enough, but lying to the public? That was totally unacceptable. Apparently unfazed, Temari just shook her head and continued with her paper work.

"You are going to World's." she stated calmly, "in 9 months, actually"

Hanabi could only blink dumbly.

Hang on; did she just say she was?

Anger suddenly kicking in, the Hyuuga's eyes narrowed to potentially violent slits. Why didn't she tell her? Was that, or was that not, her job? With a growl in her throat, the young model had to hold back from strangling her manager. They had conversed a long talk about this a year back. Hanabi had admitted that she was nervous about entering world competition and Temari, in turn, had said she was not ready. They were planning on waiting another few years before even considering something like this; jump in when she was totally prepared. The gold would be theirs for the taking; easy like every other award she'd won. So why change now? She was about to open her mouth to argue, when the blonde handed her a folder.

"That's the contract. Kabuto and I have already agreed and signed so it is now your decision." She explained, as Hanabi scanned the contents, "we want you to compete this December."

"Why so suddenly?"

"It's a big hit." Temari stated easily, "as of late last year, World's is the most well known competition in the entire modeling industry, so, why not enter? It'll boost you up further. And besides," Temari continued, "both media and fans will go crazy."

Hanabi massaged her temples, "well… it sounds good when you put it like that… but-"

"There is one more reason." Temari pulled up her laptop and flicked to a newspaper article on the Internet, "Yamanaka Ino. I trust you are aware of her position as 2nd most desirable woman in Japan?"

The model nodded.

"She is proving to be a bigger threat than I first thought and has recently formed a relationship with Japan's most in-demand lead actor, Sasuke Uchiha, a deadly combination." Temari signaled to the photo on the laptop, "Their relationship has become quite popular within these last few months boosting up, no, sky rocketing, both his public image and hers."

Hanabi raised an eyebrow, "what are you getting at, Temari?"

"I'll be frank. You know this is a very competitive industry. You have been at the top for almost a year now, and you know how difficult it is to maintain that position. If you don't act accordingly, they are going to give your place at worlds to Ino." Temari sighed stressfully, "she's not far behind you. If that happens…" Temari left the sentence hanging.

"Fine, fine." Hanabi shrugged, "sounds reasonable enough."

"No side flings this time."

"But-"

"The media's focus should be on the competition. Not your petty, little love life." Temari snapped, "Have you forgotten the purpose?"

"Alright, alright," Hanabi rolled her eyes, "but you try say that to Kankuro."

"Kankuro? The rock star?"

Hanabi nodded.

"Wasn't he your last casual boyfriend?"

"Yep."

"I thought you two broke up?"

The model merely shrugged and Temari shot her a questioning look.

"It's complicated," she replied.

"Right. Well, when you meet him, try to keep on the down-low," Temari warned, "Your last rendezvous gave us quite the trouble."

"I'll try." Hanabi agreed. Temari nodded.

"I better be off." She said, as the car pulled to a stop, "You have a meeting with the competition manager at 12.00, ask your Secretary for details. As for now, I highly suggest dropping Kankuro a line." She paused, just before opening the door, "Oh yeah, and about the competition. You need Konoha Modeling School qualifications to enter. Have a nice day." And with that, she disappeared into the crowded street outside.

Hanabi blinked, fighting back the lump in her throat.

KMS qualifications?

She had to be kidding.

And as she allowed herself to sink in the cushioning of her luxury limo, her heartbeat unusually fast, she couldn't fight the sickening feeling making it's way to her stomach.

Returning to KMS? No god damn way.

Picking up her new I-phone, she pressed the call button and held it to her ear. She was going to request a fill in, and she was going to need one fast.

"Good evening, Kabuto, I have a request."

* * *

**5 days later.**

"Like, oh my gosh, no way!"

Hinata stopped writing, to see where the squeal came from. It was Mika Leah, the popular girl from school.

"Guys, you won't believe this!"

Hinata was about to continue writing when she heard what Mika was dying to say.

"Hyuuga Hanabi's coming to Japan!"

Screams immediately filled the classroom, the girls bouncing with glee.

"LIKE OH MY GOD! REALLY?"

"WHEN?"

"THAT'S LIKE TOTALLY AWSOME!"

"I know, right?" Mika exclaimed, "she's going to attend KMS here! I heard from my cousin that teaches at the school."

But the Hyuuga could not take any of it in. All that was in her head was her sister was returning… she nearly had a heart attack.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring._

Hinata jumped as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Relieved at any excuse to leave the classroom, she walked into the corridor to take the call.

"H-hello?" the Hyuuga greeted shakily.

"Hinata-san," the deep baritone voice spoke from the end of the line, "I'm Yakushi Kabuto, Hyuuga Hanabi's co-manager. I'm calling to request your assistance."


	2. Chapter 1: Yesterday

**_Chapter 1_  
**

**Yesterday**

"Laugh it off  
And let it go and  
When you wake up  
It will seem so yesterday"

- Hilary Duff

* * *

"A-Are you serious?"

"Sure am."

Hinata looked at the familiar face, staring at her from the other side of the room. Hanabi had arrived roughly an hour before, in a small, black car (totally not by choice- as she had clearly stated) to provide some sort of secrecy in arriving at the Hyuuga compound. They were in a spare room now, curtains closed and Hanabi had quite obviously made herself comfortable, draped across the leather sofa.

"B-but... b-but..."

The older Hyuuga tried (and failed) to come up with a decent excuse. Hanabi raised a brow.

"You are my sister." Hanabi stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "you look like me, walk like me, _know_ me. Who else could possibly even stand a chance at pulling off being me?"

Hinata opened her mouth then shut it again. As much as she hated to admit it, she did have a point. They had, after all, grown up together.

"W-why don't you give it a shot?" Hinata tried. It was a bold question, but she was getting desperate.

"Because." Hanabi rolled her eyes, "unlike you, I'm as thick as a brick. You really think passing Konoha modeling school is purely modeling? Honey, everyone knows I can model. Its brains they're looking for."

Again, point.

Hanabi couldn't even pass 3rd form math.

Sighing, the young Hyuuga looked at the tall, graceful figure before her. On one hand, she could never be that graceful, even if she was tutored by the bloody queen. She made lying on a sofa look like a reincarnation of Cleopatra for God's sake. But on the other hand... it was her sister. And sisters were supposed to be there for each other... right?

"Okay, I-I'll do it." She nodded, spotting Hanabi's perfect puppy dog eyes.

Sometimes... she hated herself for being so nice.

* * *

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time that morning.

Her hair was curled all the way down her back, her lips painted a glossy red, her shadow so heavy she could barely see anything at all.

In short, she looked like a drag queen.

Or hooker.

She couldn't tell which was better.

It was 7.00 am and she had agreed to meet up with Kabuto at exactly 8.00 in order to take her to her first day of school. Unfortunately, being the organized girl she was, that meant setting the alarm clock at five, doing her make up at six, to have everything 100% ready by seven. Of course, she didn't think at the time that the earlier she did it, the longer she had to spend with make up on, so therefore, the longer she had to spend looking like Hanabi.

Stupid, she knows, but totally reasonable.

She was so deep in thought, that she almost didn't hear the doorbell ring.

Assuming Kabuto was early, Hinata walked down and opened the door. Needless to say, she was rather surprised when instead, a handsome young male stood before her. A handsome young, _uniformed_ male, to be exact. She blinked. This totally wasn't part of the deal.

"Uh... hello?" She tried to sound Hanabi-ish. She failed. But at least she tried.

"Hanabi?" the male looked more shocked than she felt, "Hanabi? Is that really you?"

It took Hinata a moment to realize he was talking. His eyes were so... blue.

"A-ano..."

"Oh my god it is!"

Before she could register what was happening, he had his arms thrown around her, pulling her against his chest. His head came to rest on her neck, his blond spikes tickling her face. She let out a little squeak.

"Oh, Hanabi. I didn't think you'd return! I thought you'd left! I thought you'd-"

Okay... this was getting weird. How did he know who she was?

He pulled her closer. Her eyes widened.

"Ano..." Hinata tried to think up something polite to say before the guy could suffocate her to death. (if he squeezed any tighter, her eyes were going to pop out) "P-please excuse my rudeness, but I don't believe I remember who you are."

He pulled back abruptly.

Whoops. Wrong thing to say?

"You don't remember?" was that tears in his eyes? Oh no. She'd made him cry. No, no, no, no no.

She opened her mouth to answer, but he beat her to it.

"Uzumaki Naruto." he reminded her. It still didn't ring any bells. "You know... your boyfriend?"

Hinata's mouth opened to form a little "O".

Well... this was awkward.

* * *

"Would you like another tea Naruto-kun? Milk? Sugar?"

Naruto was sitting on the couch now, legs together, arms crossed, huddled in a little ball somewhere in the corner. She had been nice enough to invite him inside at least. The boy was in hysterics.

He nodded, his blond hair flopping forward and back as he held his cup out, watching as the steaming liquid was quickly topped up. Hinata put the pot down and sat beside him. He continued to look at the floor.

"A-ano..." How was she going to do this? She'd invited him in, sat him down and poured him tea. She really couldn't procrastinate any longer. "Boyfriend?"

He nodded, taking a sip of the burning liquid. He looked so sad, sitting there alone, she almost had the temptation to give hug him. Almost. She did not want another repeat of the last hug.

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"G-gomenasai." she racked her brain for excuses, "I've been really busy."

"I bet." he nodded, "I waited for you for 3 years. And you don't even remember who I am. You must have been really freaking busy."

Guilt. Such a lovely feeling.

Hinata bit her lip, looking at her cup.

"W-well, you know, modeling and all..." she waved her hand lightly. Why did Hanabi have to be so insensitive? "I didn't leave you by choice... my ties were cut for me."

The blond looked up at this, eyes lighting dramatically.

"Not by choice?"

"C-course not!"

"Really?"

At this, it hit Hinata what a bad idea it was. She didn't know this guy. She didn't even know his relationship to her sister. And she was jumping right in making some story about how she didn't want to leave him and ya-dee-ya-dee-ya. He could be a stalker, for God's sake, a jackass, a sleaze. Hinata looked sideways at the form, sitting straight beside her. He looked so happy when she'd told him the news. He couldn't possibly be a bad guy.

"Course." she gave in. Even she didn't have the heart to break it to him, "Of course I wouldn't choose that."

He grinned, scratching the back of his head in an absolutely adorable manner. He seemed to be satisfied with the answer, "Right." he said, blushing a little, "sorry. Yeah. I jumped to conclusions. I should have known you wouldn't just up and leave."

Hinata wanted to kill her sister.

That was totally something that she'd do.

She smiled though, touching his shoulder.

"My memory is just a little foggy."

"No, No! That's fine." Hinata looked away when he focused those crystal eyes on her, she was not used to male attention, "I believe that you've been busy. Sometimes it can get too much, eh?"

Aw. What a sweetie. She felt pretty stink for lying to him.

She nodded, agreeing. "Yeah..."

"Well, if it helps." Naruto got his phone form his pocket and chucked it to her, "there's some pictures of us in there. We dated for 2 years, discarding the years you left."

"T-Two years?" Hinata tried not to sound surprised. One guy, two years? She made a note to ask her sister later. "Where was this?"

He looked at her again, blinking.

"You don't even remember where we met?"

"Uh..."

Hinata paused. Well... that was stupid.

Thankfully he chuckled though, throwing an arm round her shoulders.

"Wow, you _must_ have been busy." he teased, scruffing her hair, "went a bit OTT on the botox did we? Chemicals go to your brain?"

She laughed. This guy was really gullible.

"S-Something like that."

She opened the phone and flicked to the pictures. Part of her felt she was being nosy, it was her sisters relationship, not hers, after all, she didn't have a right to see these pictures. Then again, if she didn't, she may be in serious trouble. She couldn't risk blowing her disguise. She paused upon coming across a few of the early days. Hanabi looked the same, just as tall and beautiful as always, cuddled into a very happy blond boy, uniform on, grin intact. Judging by the admiration on his face, Hinata was surprised Hanabi had the ability to up and leave. What kind of person was she?

It took a moment, but she recognized the uniform.

"Konoha Modeling school?" she asked, putting two and two together. It was the same black and white as nowadays, the one she currently had upstairs.

He nodded, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah." His hand went from her head to drape casually around her shoulders, "our first date, remember?"

Hinata went to flinch away but stopped herself just in time. This was Hanabi, remember, not Hinata. She didn't hug him back though. She felt awkward enough as it was.

"H-hai." she nodded, "first date."

He laughed at that. A brilliant, bright laugh that could light up the whole room, and pulled away, turning to gather up the empty cups and pot. He turned to her, winking as he picked them up. She had the feeling he had visited the compound before, heading in the direction of the kitchen.

"Well," he stated, pausing by the door just long enough to shoot her a grin, "At least the botox hasn't messed with you that much."

And with that, he disappeared into the kitchen, laughing as he went.

Hinata sighed, looking after him.

How the heck was she going to do this?


	3. Chapter 2: Things I'll never say

_**Chapter 3  
**_

**Things I'll never say  
**

"I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_"_

- Avril Lavigne

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had always known he was drop dead gorgeous.

With the way he strutted about with that confident, though, flawless and completely relevant smirk tugged at his lips, who was anybody else to tell him different? Even as a kid he had known he was sexy, girls well above his age swooned at him, cooing and fluttering their eyelashes, dishing themselves out as if some kind of whore. - Pathetic, he knew, but totally expected.

He was so convinced with his sexiness, in fact, that he had thought it impossible to make him in any way, imperfect.

Actually, to put things more precise, he would openly scoff at anybody that even considered such nonsense, let along tried to carry it out. It was an obvious fact that this Uchiha was just too damn sexy. With messy, dark tresses tossing and falling in all the right places, toned abdomen and flawless, butter-milk skin, he could turn a straight guy gay, a lesbian straight and heck, could make the world stop turning and do a few back flips whilst it was at it.

Okay, maybe not back flips.

But in the very least, he had always known he was a superstar amongst these… people.

So it really came to no surprise when he eventually made it big.

You see, the Uchiha had one vital obsession.

He loved to act.

Now, this in itself would not cause a problem. I mean, acting right? A totally harmless hobby that many kids his age liked to perform. So it was okay that he loved it so much, right? Wrong. He took it to a new level. Earning 8 Grammys, 6 Oscars and being "the sexiest" male in Asia for _3 years straight_, he was earning awards every day of every month for over a year. A little bit of a problem if you were already as well established as Uchiha Sasuke.

His fan club didn't stand a chance.

Therefore, It was no surprise that he didn't even flinch when he stepped out his sleek, black Carrera GT. The camera flashes were just another part of his daily routine. Tch. Annoying fans.

"Sasuke! Welcome back!"

"Sasuke, I love you!"

"Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE!"

He tried to ignore it as a particularly irritating fan latched onto his arm. He had hoped for them to have some self control today... impossible if your name is Sasuke Uchiha. Prying the girl away, he glared, walking down the path to his souped up Mansion located in the heart of the city Tokyo. She whined. He ignored her.

"Did you miss me, Sasuke?" A girl, who he couldn't remember the face of, nor did he bother to really look at, asked, coming to walk beside him. He glared.

"No."

"How was your drive?" the first was elbowed out the way by an equally annoying second.

"Good."

"Will you date me?"

He didn't even bother to answer that one, reaching the big, glass doors and slamming it in her face. He headed up one of 3 sets of glass staircases, a servant automatically taking his jacket. He didn't even realize it was an excuse to touch him.

Yes.

This was indeed a normal morning in the life of a Uchiha.

Popular and sexy? Yes. Spoilt and glamorous? Completely. Annoying and frustrating?

Do I really need to answer that?

Rubbing his temples, Sasuke came to find his usual seat at the 4m bar overlooking a grand balcony and of course, a private tennis court. He barely noticed as his chief announced a rather... giggly "good morning" as she placed a plate of organic bacon and eggs and freshly squeezed OJ before him.

_I've got a headache._

The Uchiha thought, turning to his morning meal. Yes. This was a normal day in the life of Uchiha Sasuke. Just as annoying, just as obsession-ridden, just as... boring.

Well it _was_, anyway. Up until his manager walked in, making him look up from his seat.

"Sasuke" he said, tossing him his uniform, "hurry up and get changed. You have a compulsory welcoming ceremony to attend. Hyuuga Hanabi has returned."

His manager turned to his laptop to run through the day's plans but for the first time in many years, all that Uchiha Sasuke could do was sit there, and stare.

Hyuuga Hanabi... was back?

* * *

"Yes. Of course. Friday would be good. I'll get on it straight away. See you tomorrow, ta."

Kabuto flipped the phone shut as he checked his watch. It was exactly 8.05 am. He had picked up the girl at 8, like he had said, and after a once over, had ushered her into the limo to be taken to KMS to begin the conference. Admittedly, she was a little bit smaller than he'd like, no matter. Nothing a pair of 6 inch platforms couldn't solve.

He glanced at the girl. She was playing with her skirt.

"Stop that." He rolled his eyes when the girl jumped.

This was going to be a long process.

"G-Gomenasai." Hinata stopped straight away, looking at her feet, "I w-wasn't paying atten-"

She stopped though, when Kabuto raised his hand. He could hear screaming outside, and amongst it, the micro-phoned voice of the school principal.

"thank you for coming here today," she was saying, "Now without further ado, please give a warm welcome to Hyuuga Hanabi and her manager, Yakushi Kabuto"

Kabuto turned to the smaller Hyuuga. She was rooted to the spot.

"I'll lead." he sighed, as he put his hand on the private entrance to the function room, "just smile, keep quiet and go with it."

all she could do was nod.

* * *

"I can't believe she's here!"

"I know right! I've been counting down the days since I found out!"

"I've been counting down the hours since I found out!"

"I've been counting down the-"

Sasuke snorted as the girls in front of him continued their competition of who's the biggest Hyuuga Hanabi fan. He wished they would shut up. They didn't.

"Crazy isn't it?" Sasuke didn't even have to look to know who took the seat beside him. He turned to address the brunette anyway, thankful that they were hidden behind tinted glass. He was sipping his champagne.

"Yes." he agreed, "yes, it is."

Despite being a celebrity himself, it still overwhelmed him the amount of sheer energy that the fans had when adoring their favorite star. He had thought it weird that they had needed his body guards to push their way to the hall where Hanabi would be introduced. Apparently though, Sasuke looked at the crowd, this wasn't unusual. Everyone in the room was buzzing.

Sasuke shrugged, turning to his own glass.

Man was he happy he had a private booth. He did not fancy getting caught in that.

Shikamaru was thinking the same thing, letting out a low whistle.

"Would you look at them fans." he waved a hand in the direction of some by the door- this time a group of news reporters trying to get past the body guards, "Any more and the building's going to explode."

Sasuke nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. He was surprised it wasn't exploding now.

It was almost a relief when the lights dimmed, and an even brighter one lit the stage. A lady in blue walked on stage, making the whole room hush.

"Ladies and gentlemen." she announced, probably more for the benefit of the news reporters than the actual students, "thank you all for coming here today. Now without further ado." She smiled, signaling to the doors leading on to the stage, "Please give a warm welcome to Hyuuga Hanabi and her manager, Yakushi Kabuto."

The crowd went nuts as first, a silver haired man and then a petite figure stepped through the door. Cheers came from left, right and center, cameras flashing with no end.

Smiles were stuck on both figures' faces'.

"Thank you. Thank you." The man announced. The cameras were blinding but he was used to it, "it is an honor to be back in Japan."

An arm snaked around the girl's back. He lead her to the front of the stage.

"Now. To begin the questioning..."

Straight away, hands went up.

He pointed to a girl at the back.

"You." he kept a firm arm around the girl beside him, "What is your question?"

The girl practically leaped out of her seat.

"Hanabi niichan! What made you decide to come back?"

* * *

Sasuke was just about ready to kill himself.

Sighing, said Uchiha massaged his temples in an attempt to block out yet another round of questions being fired through the air. Yes, he was indeed a celebrity, and yes, he was used to hearing the most useless questions ever known to man, but by god, if he had to sit through any more of this... he'd be as alive as a bloody doornail.

He inwardly cringed upon hearing Kabuto select yet another fan to shoot a question.

Fans were so stupid.

"How do you get your hair so perfect?"

The silver head smiled, again answering as if it was the most cherished question in the whole wide world. Sasuke cringed. How he did it, he'd never know. "Herbal essence." he answered for her in perfect Japanese.

"How long are you staying?"

"9 months."

"Do you have a reasoning for being back?"

"Yes."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that one. See? Totally stupid.

Eventually, he stood.

"I'm going to class." Sasuke stated. If he stuck round here much longer, he would honestly blow his brains out, "I'll talk to you about plans later."

Shikamaru didn't debate, noticing the familiar look in his eyes. He just threw him his bag, which the Raven head caught easily.

"Okay." He called after the retrieving back, "just be careful."

"Will do."

Sasuke replied.

Like there was much to hurt himself on, even though he wanted to.

* * *

Sasuke sighed wistfully to himself as he made his way toward the back of the hall. Luckily for him, everyone was still so preoccupied with a certain new comer, that they didn't even notice the raven haired boy slipping through the masses of crowd. It was lucky, he thought, had they recognized it was him making his way out, he wouldn't even make it past row one.

Reaching his hand out to open the door, he almost got the door open when something came hurtling at him with such speed, that it almost bowled him over.

Something?

Excuse me. More like some_one. _

He looked down at the small figure, now clutching on to his already ruffled school shirt... and cringed. Pink hair, green eyes, the girl was looking at him with the most puppy dog- fake cute expression he'd ever seen.

He tried to swerve past her. She wouldn't let him.

"Sasuke!" cue annoying sheik and ridiculous babble of love and devotion that's sweet enough to make you vomit, "God, I've missed you baby!"

His eyebrow twitched. Pet names should not be allowed. Especially in the mouth of a certain pink-head called Sakura.

He made it known. If he was lucky, he'd make her cry.

"Don't call me that."

She pouted. He rolled his eyes.

"But baby-"

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

He clarified for the second time in about 5 seconds.

God, how thick was this girl?

She didn't care though, shaking his shirt.

"Where were you last night? I waited and waited for your call but you never called me! I left you my number in your locker! Why didn't you call me?"

Oh. That was hers?

Sasuke thought back to the little pink note that he had quite happily ripped up and labeled as "junk mail" before ditching it in the nearest trash can. He was used to notes in his bag. But only he could get into his-

"How did you get into my locker?"

He accused. Girls having access to his personal stuff was probably worse than getting a very bad case of herpes.

She didn't think so, holding up a set of keys.

"I copied it."

one second.

Two second.

Oh.

His hand drifted down to his left pocket, the summer home for all sorts of important bits and bobs, and he paused. Come to think of it, there was a time yesterday where he had to ask Shikamaru where they were... Apparently the boy was telling the truth about "not knowing."

"Go away."

He tried to sound intimidating as he pushed past her, intent on getting to the hallway. Kind of hard when warning signs were flashing in his head telling him to "Run! Run! Run before she rapes you to death!"

She didn't. (thank god)

But she did, however grab his arm.

"Sasuke."

He tried to ignore her again, but this time it came as more of a whine.

"Please call me."

He rolled his eyes. Was this her idea of intimidation?

"Whatever."

He jerked his arm away, turning toward the door. He had way more important things to think about then a damn phone call. Like changing his locker around. That's a good start.

* * *

"What do you mean, "there's no more lockers left?""

Sasuke stared incredulously at the receptionist sitting calmly behind his desk. This was an outrage! This school was freaking humongous!

He clicked on the computer, flicked through a few files, then sighed, eyes never leaving the screen.

"I'm sorry sir." he nodded, and had they not been on the premises of the most expensive school in all of Konoha, Sasuke would have pummeled him one, "but it seems the last locker was checked out today."

Sasuke blinked.

"By who?"

"None of your concern, sir."

Dark eyes narrowed on the poor victim before him. Like it or not, he was pretty sure that being drowned in love letters every time he stepped anywhere near his locker let along getting bombarded by little teddy bears and roses and god knows what else was indeed a problem. How was this not his concern?

Instead, he snatched a random set of keys off the wall and pocketed them.

It was the "spare keys wall", a wall that officially, students were not allowed to touch.

"fine."

He shrugged, storming out the door. Now was not a time to worry about school rules. He was going to find his own way to sort the problem.

* * *

Hinata was walking quickly, trying to find her locker. With the success of the conference, Kabuto had let her go to class early before the students were let out of the hall. Okay, so maybe he had done all the talking. And maybe she had spent the whole time staring at her feet. But no matter. It was over now. She finally had a chance to relax.

"Oh!"

she almost yelled, when she went face first into someone solid, spilling her bag and it's contents all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" she flustered, hurrying to pick up her things. This was so embarrassing!

She paused though, as her hand hovered over one of the books that the person had dropped.

Wait. Blue cover, lilac writing, unmistakeable print... What one earth was this doing here?

Glancing up, she opened her mouth to ask where he had gotten it, (she swore this was the exact book that Kabuto had put in her locker this morning) and her words dies in her mouth.

Before her lay her locker, wide open, the whole contents of it sitting in a messy pile on the floor.

And before that, stood the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen.

Torn between raging and blushing?

Yes, Yes she was.


End file.
